Kebahagiaan Kecil
by Hydrilla
Summary: Bagi Temari, kebahagiaannya adalah saat mengetahui bahwa ia berada dalam dekapan Shikamaru sambil menatap mentari senja./Semi-canon, OOC


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KEBAHAGIAAN KECIL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**-oOo-**_

"Bangun, Pemalas!"

Seruan itu membuat Shikamaru yang tengah terpejam, membuka matanya. Ia memandang sebal pada wanita berambut pirang yang kini tengah berdiri di pintu pembatas menuju tempatnya berada. Shikamaru tengah berbaring dengan nyaman di beranda rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia memandang gumpalan awan yang berarak menuju ke barat sebelum tertidur pulas. Matahari perlahan mulai tergelincir dari kedudukan tertingginya.

"Kau ini laki-laki, tapi sifat pemalasmu sudah keterlaluan!" Wanita itu kembali mengoceh. "Kenapa kau malah tidur-tiduran seperti ini tinimbang bekerja? Bagaimana kau menghidupi anak-istrimu nanti, hah?!"

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Dasar cerewet!"

Ditariknya wanita berambut pirang itu ke atas pangkuannya. Lengannya dengan otomatis melingkari perut wanita itu dengan posesif. Indra penciumannya langsung dimanja oleh harum segar dari wanita yang kini dipangkunya.

"Aku lelah sehabis pulang dari misi, kau tahu?" dengusnya. "Aku butuh istirahat, Nara Temari."

Temari tersenyum kecil dan mengelus helaian hitam milik suaminya yang dikuncir tinggi. "Aku tahu, Shikamaru_-sama." _Temari terkikik geli.

Kemudian, keheningan merayapi. Hanya desau angin dan gemerisik dedaunan yang merasuk ke dalam indra pendengaran mereka. Sesekali, koakan burung menambah melodi. Namun, teredam dengan sendirinya saat kawanan itu menjauh. Angin-angin nakal memainkan anak rambutnya, membuat helaian pirang itu menampar wajah ayunya dengan pelan. Matahari semakin tenggelam dalam gurisan _horizon _jingga di ufuk barat. Sedangkan lengan Shikamaru semakin memeluknya dengan erat, juga kepala lelaki itu yang tersandar di punggungnya.

Ah, ia sangat menyukai momen-momen seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana kehangatan menjalar merasuk dalam setiap relung kalbunya. Hanya hal kecil –lengan Shikamaru yang hanya melingkar di pinggangnya, cukup untuk membuat Temari tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan jagoan kecil kita?"

Suara Shikamaru memecah keheningan kala itu. Lelaki jenius itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Ia hanya menaruh dagunya di bahu Temari sambil menikmati tiap hembusan parfum yang dikenakan wanita itu.

Temari mengelus perutnya yang membesar. "Sakura bilang, putra kita sehat. Akhir musim gugur nanti, kita bisa melihatnya terlahir di dunia."

Kedua insan itu tersenyum. Saat ini, sudah memasuki penghujung musim panas. Ah, sebentar lagi malaikat kecil akan hadir di antara mereka.

Shikamaru mengelus perut Temari. Jujur, ia sangat bahagia. Buah hatinya akan terlahir di dunia, dan ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Mengkin memang merepotkan saat harus menuruti kemauan Temari saat masa _ngidam. _Tapi, semua itu akan terbayar jika nanti anak pertama mereka telah melihat dunia.

"Cepatlah lahir, Jagoan…," hening sejenak. Sebuah lengkungan di bibir menyusul hadir. "Ayah tak sabar menantimu."

Dan inilah. Inilah kebahagiaan kecil yang Temari dapatkan. Saat mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan Shikamaru, sambil memandang gugusan awan di langit jingga, juga sang mentari yang kembali ke peraduannya, adalah hal kecil yang membuat Temari merasa bahwa ia wanita terbahagia di dunia. Apalagi, jika membayangkan adanya sosok mungil yang akan melengkapi hidupnya. Ia bahagia. Meski hanya disebabkan oleh hal kecil yang dianggap sepele.

.

.

_Ia tak pernah meminta apapun pada _Kami-sama_ selain kebahagiaan yang akan selalu melingkupi keluarga kecilnya. Dan ia akan selalu memohon pada _Kami-sama_ agar kebahagiaan itu tak pernah sirna._

_._

_._

_**A/N:**_

_**Hallo, saya kembali meramaikan archive ShikaTema meski hanya membawa sebuah ficlet :'3)/**_

_**Gomeeeeen banget kalo feel-nya nggak dapet. Ini hanya penyampaian ide yang kebetulan hadir saat bangun tidur dan saya nggak nahan buat mengaplikasinya dalam bentuk tulisan, heuheuheu :3**_

_**Sekali lagi maaf kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan, nee :'3**_

_**Wanna gimme feedback?**_

_**Arigatou :***_

_**Regards,**_

_**-Hydrilla :) **_


End file.
